Still Daft
by HermioneG16
Summary: This is a sequel to "Daft Git." You should read it before you read this. 7th year fic, with RH and HG. Contains many elements including romance, humour, and eventual adventure. Happy reading!
1. The Burrow

Still Daft  
  
Chapter One: The Burrow  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Just so you all know, this is a sequel to "Daft Git," a fic I wrote a little while ago. It's best if you read that story before you read this one. As I said before, this is a sequel. Although, it may end up being that you don't need to read the first story after all. I don't really know what I want to do with this story yet, but I have a feeling it will be good. So, after you've finished with "Daft Git," give this a read. Happy reading, everyone!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
Hermione arrived at the Burrow early Saturday morning to see that Harry was already there. He had arrived the previous night when Tonks brought him over. He still had to have a watch guard whenever he wasn't at Hogwarts. After all, beginning they're seventh year wasn't going to be easy. They were still under the protection of the order, but the Black house was no longer safe. During the last few months of their sixth year, a death eater had found out where the order's place of meeting was. The house was ripped apart for information regarding plans of action, but nothing was found. So, the death eater burnt it down. That was why the order's place was moved to the Weasley's home. New protection charms were cast upon the house so that everyone was as safe as possible. In Dumbledore's eyes, everyone that associated with Harry was a target, including all of the Weasley's.  
  
But Hermione wasn't concerned with that at the moment. She was currently snogging her boyfriend on his bed after a long month of separation. Their moment of passion didn't last long, though. Hermione broke away from Ron to answer the knocking coming from the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Came a muffled sentence from Hermione. Ron was on top of her and he hadn't moved yet. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Ron, you do know that you have to get off of me, so that I can properly answer the door, right?"  
  
"Oh....yeah, sorry love," Ron said as he lifted himself off of her with a small blush of embarrassment. He hadn't even realized someone was knocking on his door. He was just too lost in the pleasure he had been feeling moments ago.  
  
"Hey, are you two descent?" A voice called from the other side of the door. It sounded very much like Harry.  
  
"Yeah mate, come in." Ron said as he tried to button up the shirt he was halfway wearing.  
  
Hermione was smoothing out her ruffled clothing when Harry opened the door.  
  
"I'm glad I knocked." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Ron laughed.  
  
"I thought I'd tell you that lunch is ready, if you want some. Although, you look pretty busy so I'll just tell everyone downstairs that you won't be joining us."  
  
"No, Harry. We'll come to lunch, won't we Ron." Hermione said as she nudged Ron with her elbow.  
  
"Yeah... I s'pose." Ron said, giving in to Hermione. It was just easier if he agreed with her, rather than having another argument; even if he did want to stay on that bed with her and snog her all day long.  
  
All three of them went down to lunch together. Ginny was already at the table when they arrived. Mrs. Weasley was directing her wand at the plates as they set themselves on the table. She turned to the sandwiches and they began to cut themselves into nice, neat slices. The sandwiches flew across the room and landed one by one on each of the plates already set on the table. Tonks was supervising the pumpkin juice pouring itself. When the glasses were all full, Tonks flicked her wand and the pumpkin juice flew over next to each of the plates. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each seated themselves by a plate of their own. Harry had of course sat by Ginny, and Ron by Hermione. Tonks sat down on the other side of Hermione, while Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen muttering about cleaning the family room.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked as she picked up her sandwich.  
  
"Oh, well if you and my brother hadn't been so busy upstairs, you would know, now wouldn't you?" Ginny smirked.  
  
Tonks suppressed a laugh and looked towards the blushing Hermione. "They've already eaten and gone back to their posts." She looked towards Ron, "And your father's at work."  
  
"It's Saturday, why is he working?" Ron asked, furrowing his eyebrow.  
  
"Who knows. Probably Fudge on his case again. Nothing seems to ever change for the better, does it?" Tonks asked, looking down at her plate.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that......" Ron said, really wanting only one certain person to hear the comment. He secretly put his hand on top of Hermione's under the table. He cast her a small, appreciative look.  
  
Hermione smiled as her cheeks flushed a mild pink.  
  
Everyone did in fact hear Ron's comment, but didn't think anything of it. Harry broke the silence settling around them.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today, mate?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron didn't want to particularly do anything except stay with Hermione, but he knew that his best friend wanted some time with him as well. "I don't know. Any suggestions?" Ron looked around the table.  
  
Ginny looked towards Tonks. "Are we allowed to wonder our yard and such, or are we restricted from that as well?"  
  
"Yes, you are allowed to be in your yard. There are charms placed all around the property, so you'll all be fine. It's okay, go outside and enjoy the sunshine." Tonks said brightly.  
  
Ginny smiled inwardly. She knew exactly where she wanted to go and she wanted to bring the trio along with her. The only problem was that she'd kept this place a secret most of her life and now other people would know where it is. Now, she would have to worry about walking in on Ron and Hermione if they decided to use that place for something else. Although, it was perfectly fine if Harry and Ginny used the place for the exact same purpose!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you all liked the first chapter of this sequel. I'm thinking about actually making these stories into a series. I'm not sure yet. But I really hope that you will leave a review!  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	2. Under the Tree

Still Daft  
  
Chapter Two: Under the Tree  
  
A/N: Okay, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had a really hectic winter break and I've not had a chance to write. But, I'm going to make this a really long chapter to make up for it! As soon as I was done with break, our basement flooded from all the rain that was supposed to be snow. So, I had to take care of that as well. But now I'm back for as long as my life lets me. There's no way of telling what might surprise me next!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ginny went out onto the back porch when she was finished with her lunch to wait for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She was planning to spend the day in one of her favorite spots and decided on bringing the infamous trio along.  
  
She gazed across her never ending back yard and looked for the easiest path. She would probably lead them around the pond and into the forest. She wasn't sure if that part of the yard was guarded, but she didn't care. It hadn't stopped her from going there last summer. She knew that Ron hadn't stumbled upon her place yet because everything was the way she had left it.  
  
Soon, she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned to see the trio coming around from the side of the house.  
  
"Why are you back here, Gin?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Because I want you guys to follow me somewhere......" Ginny said as she walked down the wooden steps to join with the trio. She motioned them to come on as she led the way. She heard protests from her brother along the way, saying that it was too hot and he'd rather be inside. Hermione however, had subdued him by taking his hand in hers so he could focus on other things as they walked past the pond. They were coming to the edge of the forest and Ginny saw the tree that she was looking for. It was very large and had endless roots that seemed to spread out from only the sides of the trunk, rather than the sides and underneath. She walked up next to it and waited for the others to catch up.  
  
"Okay, this is the tricky part." Ginny pointed to an opening in the roots. "You have to slide down through there to get inside." Ginny, seeing their raised eyebrows, decided that she would go first. "Okay, watch." She walked over to the opening and bent down to grab two of the roots. She put her feet in the opening and lowered herself inside. She glanced around and everything was still in order.  
  
"C'mon you guys, it's not that difficult."  
  
Soon, they all came through the opening, first was Harry, then Hermione, then Ron. When they looked at their surroundings, they were in awe.  
  
"Wow." Ron said breathlessly.  
  
They were right under a very large tree, but there was no root in sight. Instead, it was a spacious round room that had been completely furnished. There was a couch and a few chairs along the wall and a large oriental rug was laid down on the wooden floor. Candles that were lit magically were scattered all around the room. There was even a muggle radio on a table by one of the chairs. It also had a bookshelf and a small cabinet full of numerous things.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked nervously. After all, she had found this place and spruced it up all by herself.  
  
"How did you get the furniture down here? We could barely squeeze ourselves in, let alone a couch." Harry asked.  
  
"Magic, of course." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Ginny, you know you aren't supposed to use magic away from school." Hermione lectured.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, does it really matter? It's not as if we've ever been caught. This is a wizarding house; it's not noticeable if I use magic because everyone else here does. It's fine, don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Hermione said as she looked down. Breaking the rules was something she hated doing, but she wasn't exactly a saint in that area. She'd been on many rule-breaking adventures of her own.  
  
"So, what are we going to do down here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whatever we want to do. This is an adult free zone." Ginny walked over to the small cabinet and pulled out a chessboard and it's pieces. "Chess, Hermione?" She threw a deck of exploding snap cards at her brother and Harry. "Here, something for you guys to do." She turned on the muggle radio and sat on the floor, across from Hermione.  
  
They played chess for what seemed like ages, while small yelps of pain were heard from the exploding snap game across the room.  
  
"Dammit!" The girls heard Harry yell.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Boys........"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it." She said as she looked across the room at Ron to see him jump back as the cards fell and exploded. She laughed again.  
  
"Speaking of boys, how are you and Ron?"  
  
"Oh, let's not get into that now. We should probably save this conversation until we have a little more privacy."  
  
"Okay then. So, uh, did you get all of your holiday work done yet?"  
  
"Almost. I have one more essay to finish up. It's already two feet longer than it's supposed to be, but I don't think Professor Binns will mind."  
  
"I still have a bit of work to do, myself. I have Professor Snape's essay to finish, and I haven't even started on my charms essay."  
  
"Do you think that we can do our work down here? It's much more quiet compared to the house with everyone popping in and out all of the time." Hermione asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. Let's just go get our work now. I'm getting bored with chess."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Hermione and Ginny crossed the room and headed for the opening.  
  
"So, how do we get out of here?"  
  
Ron, seeing that the girls were leaving, "Where are you going, then?"  
  
"To get our schoolwork." Hermione said brightly.  
  
"Why?" Ron said, clearly disgusted.  
  
"Because we want to finish it, so we have the rest of summer free." Ginny retorted.  
  
"Do you have to do that now? Can't we go somewhere else?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's too hot." Ron complained.  
  
"Isn't there any place besides the house and here, that isn't hot?" Harry asked.  
  
"We could take a dip in the pond." Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright, sounds good. Did you bring your suit, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, but what are you boys going to wear?"  
  
"We can just go in our shorts, can't we Harry?"  
  
"I s'pose." Harry reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to ruin his shorts, but he could always buy more at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hey Gin?"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
"How do we get out of here?"  
  
"Like this." Ginny said as she climbed the wall at the opening. There were little dips in the wall that allowed hands and feet to be placed into them. It was easy to climb up.  
  
When she came through the opening, she noticed that the sun was much brighter than it had been. Yep, she was definitely going to get a sunburn. Soon, the trio followed her out, one by one.  
  
"Okay, we'll meet down at the pond in say, fifteen minutes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Ron nodded.  
  
The girls headed towards the house to get their suits, while the boys headed out to the pond to wait.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A little over twenty minutes had passed and the girls finally emerged from the house. Hermione was wearing a black tankini, while Ginny had on a slightly revealing dark red bikini that matched her hair nicely.  
  
The boys were already in the water in only their shorts. Shoes, socks, and shirts were strewn about the yard. Hermione and Ginny sat down on the dock to put their feet in, only to be pulled in, screaming, by the boys. The water was in fact cool, but it was refreshing as well.  
  
Hermione and Ginny swam a few laps, while Ron and Harry spent their time dunking each other.  
  
Soon, the girls decided to pay back the boys for pulling them in by sneaking up on them, and pushing them under the water.  
  
Hermione laughed. "See, that's what you get!"  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at the boys.  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh, so it's going to be like that, is it?" He asked, getting a mischievous grin.  
  
Ron, catching on to Harry's plan, "I don't think we can let them off the hook just yet, do you Harry?" Ron said as he inched closer to Hermione.  
  
"No, not at all." Harry's grin widened as he moved closer to Ginny.  
  
Hermione, starting to back away from Ron, "No.......no no no no no no no. Ron, don't you dare." Hermione threatened.  
  
Ron jumped at Hermione, trying to dunk her.  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed. She moved out of his way and started splashing him with no mercy. He battled back.  
  
Ginny, however, had avoided Harry's attack and reversed it on him. He was now being dunked under water by her! When he reached the surface, a splashing war broke out between them as well.  
  
But the fun was ended when they heard Mrs. Weasley calling for them.  
  
"KIDS, DINNER NOW!!!!! WHILE IT'S STILL HOT!!!"  
  
"Has it really been that long since lunch?" Hermione asked.  
  
They all looked at Ron when his stomach growled, almost in response. He smiled sheepishly. "I guess so."  
  
Harry laughed. "We'll, let's go eat, then"  
  
They walked across the yard, picking up their shoes, socks, and shirts as they made their way to the back door. The girls ran ahead to get dressed for supper.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
After a very uneventful meal, Hermione decided to get her shower. She went into the bathroom and started to get undressed. She wasn't in there very long, however, when Harry had accidentally burst in on her.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Harry, what are you doing?!?!?! Get out, you prat!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"OH GOD, SORRY!" Harry averted his eyes. "I thought you were Ginny!!" Harry blushed, completely embarrassed. He shut the door quickly and took a deep breath. After a moment of trying to push his embarrassment away, he slowly resumed his search for his girlfriend.  
  
Hermione got in the shower, after locking the door so no one else would walk in on her. She had washed up, shaved, shampooed and conditioned, before she was done. Cleanliness was very important to her.  
  
She dried off and got into her pajamas and dressing gown. She walked to Gin's room and back because she had forgotten her toothbrush. Ginny, however, was not in there. Hermione figured she was probably off with Harry. So, she brushed and flossed her teeth before putting her wet hair up into a ponytail. This way, it would be less bushy when it dried.  
  
She walked back to Gin's room to settle down into a good book before drifting off to sleep. However, a certain green eyed boy with now wet hair, was just leaving her room. Eye contact was made and blushing came over both of them.  
  
"Hermione, er...........I'm sorry about er........... walking in on, um, you." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to." Hermione said, the blush getting worse.  
  
Harry nodded slightly as a way of saying goodnight, and they parted ways. Hermione pushed open the door to Ginny's room and shut it behind her. She groaned loudly as she thew herself face first onto her bed.  
  
Ginny, on her own bed beside Hermione's, laughed and pointed at her. "Just so you know, he didn't see anything." Ginny said, still laughing.  
  
Hermione, still laying on her face, looked at Ginny with one eyeball, "He didn't?" She asked with a muffled voice.  
  
"No." Ginnny giggled.  
  
Hermione rolled over onto her back, "So tell me something, why do both of you have wet hair?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
Ginny grinned. "When he walked in on you, he really did think that it was me. I told him that I would be in the shower if he wanted to come along, but I was on the 5th floor shower, not the third."  
  
Hermione gasped. "Ginny! Wait, did you guys................."  
  
"Oh no, we haven't gotten that far yet. But it was more of a snogging session."  
  
"But you were naked."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, Gin, what am I going to do with you."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. But, hey, as long as we are on the topic, how far have you and my brother gotten?"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What?! I don't care that he's my brother and you're dating him!"  
  
"Still, it's weird."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"Fine. We've done pretty much everything except.............ya know........."  
  
"What.....OH........so you guys are about where Harry and I are."  
  
"Yes, but I've been thinking about things, and well, there might be a part of me that want's to take it to the next level. I hate to admit it, but it's true."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I know how you feel because I've been feeling that way for ages. I just want to wait until I'm ready and he's ready."  
  
"Exactly. But for me, there is one major problem that I'm having a hard time getting over."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Victor."  
  
"Oh..........." Ginny said as she looked down. "Don't let that git ruin what you have with Ron."  
  
"Well, It's just that the only time I did..........it........was with Victor and it was scary and horrible. It wasn't supposed to happen at all. I hate what happened, and I hate Victor for it. I just don't want to feel that way about Ron." Hermione said, getting worked up.  
  
"But it's not going to be like that with him at all. Victor practically raped you. It's not going to happen that way with Ron, and you know that. Look at this like you look at everything else, with logic and reason. You know that what happened with Victor wasn't your fault. You know that Ron has accepted that. Why can't you see that Ron's not going to do what that bastard did?"  
  
"I know that Ron wouldn't do that to me, but I just feel anxious because the only experience I have, was very scary and traumatic."  
  
"Just talk with Ron. I know he doesn't like talking about his feelings, but trust me, he will make an exception with this. As should you. Tell him how you feel. I think he'll understand.  
  
Hermione sighed and then nodded.  
  
A quiet knock came at the door. Hermione looked at Ginny and got up to answer it.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
"Hey, uh, do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Why? It's late, and we are about to go to bed." Hermione questioned.  
  
"Because I haven't really had any time with just us lately, and I'd like it if we did."  
  
"Oh.....Okay, then." Hermione looked at Ginny and shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked outside and decided that they could go hang out under the tree where they had been earlier that day.  
  
When they were inside, they laid down on the floor together and Hermione rested her head on his chest. "Ron?"  
  
"Mmm..yeah?"  
  
"We need to talk about something."  
  
"Okay, then. What is it?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"I've been thinking about us, and about our relationship.......and.............I think that we should talk about taking things further."  
  
Ron relaxed slightly. "Okay."  
  
"I want to, but I just want to make sure that we are both ready for that responsibility."  
  
"I'm ready." He said, grinning.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious. My last experience wasn't exactly, um, pleasant..........so, it make take me some more time before I am ready."  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said distantly.  
  
"What's up with you?"  
  
"It's just that, I don't know how good it's going to be, ya know? I mean you have more experience than I do."  
  
"You call laying there, practically petrified, experience?!?!?!" Hermione's voice started to rise.  
  
"Well, no, but still you guys did, er, well, ........that is to say.........um, .....it, and I haven't. "  
  
He had touched a nerve. "WE DID NOT DO 'IT'! HE DID IT. NOT ME!!! I JUST LAID THERE, TAKING IT, AND YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!!!  
  
"Yeah, I know, but technically you still have more experience than me."  
  
"Technically, it was your fault that I was there in the first place!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is, I don't know if I'll be as good as him, okay?" His ears turning red.  
  
"As GOOD as HIM?!?! Have you not heard a word I've said?! It was the most traumatic thing I've ever experienced, and that's saying something! I've been in many scary situations, as have you. But that is by far the worst. AND YOU CALL THAT GOOD?!?!?!?! This talk is OVER!" Hermione jumped up and climbed out of the room, leaving Ron on the floor alone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: Okay, so what did you guys think? Please let me know!!!!!!!!! I really want to hear what you guys have to say!!!! Please review!!!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	3. Morning

Still Daft  
  
Chapter Three: Morning  
  
The next morning, Hermione wasn't exactly the most pleasant person to be around. Instead of confronting Ron about the previous night or talking about her problem with Ginny, she had thrown herself head first into studying for the N.E.W.T.S. She stationed herself at the kitchen table and anyone who made a sound faced her terrible wrath. All that is, except for Mrs. Weasley. She was making breakfast and muttering to herself about Ron. Apparently, he had not so much as opened a book since the summer began. This came as no surprise to Hermione. Ron never studied until just before a test, if then. He was hopeless.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen to see the mess of books and notes laid all over the table. "What happened in here? Hermione, did your bag explode or something?" Harry said, giving her a big smirk.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "For your information, I'm studying for the N.E.W.T.S., which is what you should be doing. It takes very high marks to become an auror and you know that."  
  
Harry laughed, "Hermione, the newts aren't until June! What's with the sudden change? Yesterday you were swimming and playing chess. Now you're studying?"  
  
"Harry, what I did yesterday has nothing to do with today. I realized that I should be focused on more important things. I'm not going to waste my time anymore. I have to prepare."  
  
"Whatever, then. Just so you know, you are always focused on studying. You need a break and coincidentally, we are on a holiday. Enjoy it." Harry made to set down, but had to clear a towering stack of books off the table so that he had room for his plate. As soon as he had sat down, Mrs. Weasley already had bacon on his plate, along with four sausages and biscuits.  
  
Mrs. Weasley screeched for Ron and Ginny to come down to breakfast and slowly, two red heads came trudging down the stairs yawning and stretching.  
  
"Morning," Ron said lazily.  
  
"Oh mum, why'd you get us up so early?" Ginny said as she plopped herself down in a chair next to Harry. She noticed that she couldn't see anyone over the mess of papers and books that were strewn about the table. "What's all this stuff doing here?"  
  
"I believe Hermione can answer that one." Harry said as he nodded in Hermione's direction.  
  
She sighed heavily, "I'm trying to get some studying done, if you don't mind. You two," she looked from Harry to Ron, "should really get started on your work. Not only do you have holiday work to finish, but you also have the N.E.W.T.S. coming up."  
  
"Finish? You mean start." Ron laughed into his biscuit.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and he stopped laughing immediately. "I think I'm done here." Hermione grabbed one of her overly large books and stormed off.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Why does she always do that?"  
  
"Who knows." Harry said.  
  
"Did you two ever think that she has something on her mind other than books?" Ginny intervened.  
  
"No, because that's all Hermione ever thinks about." Harry snorted.  
  
"Git," Ginny pushed Harry's shoulder and turned to Ron. "Look, she won't tell me anything, but I know you did something wrong. Whatever it is, fix it fast. Otherwise, she's going to be like this all year."  
  
"What makes you think that I did something wrong?" Ron asked, trying to sound surprised.  
  
"Ron................." Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to her. But I don't know if that'll do any good. She's very stubborn, that one." He raised up out of his chair and headed off in Hermione's direction. From what he could tell, she had gone outside. He opened the back door and the cool morning air hit his face. Even though it was chilly out now, he knew that another smoldering day was approaching. He walked down the wooden steps slowly, trying to find his bushy brunette in the morning sun. She was nowhere to be found. He headed for the tree that they had been under the night before.  
  
When he slid through the opening in the roots, it took his eyes a moment to adjust before he could see anything in the dimly lit room. He didn't need to see, however, because Hermione addressed him first.  
  
"What do you want," her eyes not leaving the book.  
  
"I came to set a few things straight with you............." Ron said nervously.  
  
"Oh? How so? What exactly is it that you intend on setting straight with me?" Her eyes still not leaving the book.  
  
"I'm, er, sorry about last night. I was just being a prat."  
  
"As if that's any different from any other time." Eyes still on the book.  
  
"Look Hermione. I was wrong, okay? I know it's not about how good it is, or anything like that. And I'm sorry that I said you had more experience than I do. I know what you went through wasn't, well, the most great time in the world. There, that do? Will you forgive me?"  
  
Hermione sighed and pried her eyes away from her book at last. "Usually I wouldn't let you off this easily, but I just don't want to fight anymore today. In fact, I've come to a decision about this whole thing."  
  
"What's that, then?"  
  
"I think that we should wait longer. I don't think that we are mature enough to handle this right now and until we are, we won't be going any further."  
  
"Er, okay then." Ron wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. "So, er, what are you doing today?"  
  
"I really do want to get some studying done. You should try it some time." She smirked.  
  
Ron gave her a sarcastic smirk that matched hers. "Right, well I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."  
  
The both laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go see if Harry and Ginny want to go swimming again today. Will you come take a break later?"  
  
"Maybe, but I want to look over a few counter curses today."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Ron kissed Hermione goodbye and climbed out of the tree room. He went back in the kitchen to find Ginny and Harry doing dishes. He helped dry the dishes but dropped three because of Ginny's elbow hitting him in the side. Harry had been tickling her and Ron was caught in the crossfire more than once.  
  
The three of them swam in the pond again, and the day was wasted away in the murky water. Hermione never came out to visit him, but he knew that she was having her own fun with her studies. How she enjoyed cramming her head with facts and dates, he didn't know. All he knew was that he loved her for it.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!!! Okay I know that I haven't updated in forever and I know that this chapter is short. I'm going to try and write another longer chapter before the weekend is over. Thank you to all of those who take the time to review. In fact, that's the only thing keeping me going right now. The fact that I have people who love my work makes me want to write. The problem is, I only write a lot when I'm unhappy or disgruntled. I've been really busy lately, but almost everything is working in my favor, so I'm happy, which makes it hard for me to write when I actually do find time to do so.  
  
Please, Please review. Like I said, it's the only thing that's keeping me going.  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	4. Brotherly Affairs

Still Daft  
  
Chapter Four: Brotherly Affairs  
  
The next few weeks passed by quickly at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley took Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione to Diagon Alley to get their school things and Fred and George made a surprise visit. They lived in a flat near their store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that Harry had funded for them. They brought by some new products that they had invented for the school year. Ron's favorite was the blue quill that took notes for you in class, so that you could sleep. It would write down anything that the teacher would say and you wouldn't even have to be awake to make sure that it took them properly. Hermione, however, wasn't too fond of this. She thought that taking notes in class helped you memorize and retain the information better than nodding off while the teacher was speaking. Ron fired back that she should be glad he wasn't going to steal her notes anymore. Ginny and Harry secretly liked the quill as well, but didn't have enough guts to voice their opinion. Purposely making Hermione mad was like poking a sleeping dragon in the eye.  
  
The last day of the holidays rolled around and Ron awoke to his mother screaming at him to come to breakfast. She sounded slightly different this morning. Her voice had cracked when she screamed and she seemed almost worried.  
  
Ron sighed and threw back his covers, giving in to his mother's call to breakfast. He put his slippers on and ran his fingers threw his messy red hair. He grabbed a shirt out of his closet and threw it on because he was only wearing pajamas and slippers. That attire wasn't entirely appropriate for having guests in the house, even if it was only Hermione and Harry.  
  
He opened his door and trudged down three flights of stairs, but when he reached the landing in the kitchen, the atmosphere was strange and uninviting. Hermione was biting her nails, practically radiating worried thoughts and Ginny was staring unseeingly into her plate, her face stony and cold. Ron looked over to his mother to see her head in her hands, covering her emotion. Ron's eyes caught Harry reading the Daily Prophet with his eyebrows raised and his mouth open. "What's wrong with everyone? What? What's happened?" Ron said as he walked over to Harry.  
  
Harry's head jerked up to face Ron and he quickly folded the paper and put it on his lap, hoping that Ron didn't see the front page. "It's nothing," Harry tried to fake a smile, but failed miserably.  
  
Ron turned to his mother, "Mum, what is it? What's in the paper?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and didn't look Ron in the eyes. Her face was still in her hands, shadowing her emotions.  
  
Ron turned back to Harry and held his hand out. "Give me it. Give me that paper."  
  
Harry looked around the table and no one seemed to object. He bit his lip and slowly handed Ron the Daily Prophet.  
  
Ron unfolded it to the front page to see a big picture in the center and a long story under it. In the picture, there was only one man, a pompous looking man that Ron knew as Percy Weasley.  
  
Ron cringed at the picture of his brother. It had been two years since he had spoken to him and now he was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ron glanced down at the headline that read, "Percy Weasley catches a notorious servant of the Dark Lord." He took a deep breath and read on.  
  
Percy Weasley, who works at the Ministry of Magic, single handedly captured Lucius Malfoy, a known death eater. When interviewed, Mr. Percy Weasley was ready and willing to tell the story of the capture.  
  
"I had just finished my shift at the ministry and I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, where I usually retire after a long day, when I saw four mysterious men in the corner of the pub, talking secretively. They were wearing black cloaks and their faces were hidden by shadows. I moved to a table closer to them and heard them speaking of plans to harm muggles. Of course I couldn't stand for that, so I waited until they were done talking and had split up and gone their separate ways. I followed the man that seemed to be the leader of the four out of the pub and onto the streets. I don't think he knew I was following him because the next thing he knew, he was hit with a very strong binding charm. I looked to see whom it was that I had captured, and to my surprise, I was staring into the face of Lucius Malfoy. I knew that he had escaped from Azkaban last year, so I didn't want to just let him go. I levitated his body back to the front steps of the ministry, where Mr. Fudge came running out. Now, Mr. Malfoy is on trial and is sure to be prosecuted," said Percy Weasley. Indeed Mr. Malfoy has been prosecuted and sent to Azkaban for life. Many readers may be worried about the security there, since the recent departure of the dementors. No need to worry, however, because there have been newly posted guards consisting of highly trained aurors. Mr. Malfoy will be in prison for the rest of his days.  
  
When Ron looked up from the paper he noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him and waiting for his next move. He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. He scowled at their faces and sat down at the table, saying nothing.  
  
Everyone waited in silence, expecting a blow up from Ron, but instead he was quiet and showed hardly any emotion at all. Hermione glanced around the table and saw that all of the present Weasley's were very silent, unlike their usual manner. Unable to bare the building tension in the room, she was the first to speak.  
  
"So, erm, do you think that the knew prison guards will work?"  
  
"Who bloody cares. You-know-who is just going to free Malfoy anyways." Ron said tonelessly.  
  
"Ron, surely you must be proud of Percy for catching Malfoy, even if your brother did what he did." Harry said timidly.  
  
"The only brothers I have are Fred, George, Bill, and Charley. There is no Percy Weasley in this family."  
  
For the first time, Ron noticed that his mother was crying.  
  
"Mum, don't be upset over that bloody traitor. He's not worth it."  
  
"That's not what I'm upset about," she shook her head. "Since your brother- "  
  
"He's not my brother," Ron objected.  
  
Mrs. Weasley winced. "Since he has captured a very powerful, well known death eater, I fear that he is in danger now too. You four have always been in danger, and it worries me sick. Then your father, and now Percy. The thought of more people dying in the order, I...I just don't know what I'm going to do," she buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder than before.  
  
Ginny had dropped her fork at her mother's words and Ron had a nervous look to him that he was trying hard to cover up. Neither of the Weasley children had seemed to catch onto the fact that Percy was in danger, until their mother let it out through her tears. Once again, trying to break the silence, except for Mrs. Weasley's sobs, Hermione spoke very quietly.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Ron finally blew up.  
  
"Sorry, I was just-"  
  
"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!!" Ron shouted more to Percy than anyone else, even though he was miles away.  
  
Ginny jerked her head up from her plate. "HEY, don't talk to Hermione like that, you git!"  
  
Ron rounded on her. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Just because you are mad about Percy, doesn't mean that you can take it out on us! You have no reason to be mad at him right now. Regardless of what he did to us, he still did a good thing. He's my brother too you know."  
  
"According to that bastard, we aren't his family anymore. So why should I claim to be his brother when he won't claim to be mine?!?!"  
  
"Because you should, you dunderhead. Disowning him will only make you as stubborn and as backstabbing has he is."  
  
"OH BUGGAR OFF GINNY!!!!!!! You're too young to know what you are talking about."  
  
"I've gone through more than you give me credit for. I've been there, fighting death eaters off just like you. Don't you DARE say that I'm too young."  
  
"You haven't gone through anything."  
  
Ginny jumped up out of her chair. "Oh really?!?!?! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS UNDER TOM RIDDLE'S CONTROL, AND I SEEM TO REMEMBER THAT YOU WERE BACK IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE CHABER, JUST WAITING FOR HARRY TO SAVE ME INSTEAD OF DOING IT YOURSELF!! I WAS IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES THAT NIGHT TWO YEARS AGO, JUST LIKE YOU WERE!!!"  
  
"Stop it, both of you," Mrs. Weasley interjected.  
  
"Why do you care about Percy getting attacked? Why do any of you care about that smarmy bastard?" Ron stood up and walked out of the room. No one followed him because they knew that he needed to be left alone with his thoughts.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!!!!!!!! Okay I hope you like the latest addition to Still Daft. I know that this chapter may seem out of the ordinary, but trust me, this information will tie in later in the story. Just you wait.......  
  
Just so you know, the Daily Prophet part is supposed to be a different font and it's supposed to be in italics. I don't know why it's not working. I've tried a number of different things but nothing seems to work. I'm just as frustrated as you guys are.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It helps me get a better understanding of what kind of chapter I should write next. Of course, I have an ultimate plan for this story, but I still like to hear your input on things. Well, thank you again and please continue to review.  
  
Oh, and if you haven't reviewed yet please find it in your heart to do so!!!!!!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	5. I'm Fine

Still Daft  
  
Chapter Five: I'm fine  
  
Ron slammed his bedroom door shut and threw himself down on his bed, burying his beat red face into the Chudley Cannon's pillow. He hated Percy so much for how he had abandoned his family in a time of need, but knowing that Percy was in danger made him want to reach out and help his lousy excuse for a brother. Realizing that he still cared about Percy made him want to scream. After everything that he had said about Percy, or rather not said because he tried to keep most of it inside, he knew he was becoming a hypocrite. He had said that he would never care about that pompous bastard again, and he was wrong. Sure, he had been wrong many times in his life, especially when it came to Hermione, but somehow with his brother it was different. He had known him all his life, and then he just up and left the family, as if he had never been there in the first place.  
He didn't want to think anymore so he forced himself into a hostile sleep. Angry thoughts and distant memories turned into nightmares. He dreamed that he was at the Ministry and Percy was behind his desk, but he wasn't moving at all. Instead it was like he was a statue of some kind, but he could see life behind his eyes crying out for help to anyone that would notice. Just then his brother's eyes turned into bright red slits and his face twisted until it was barely human at all, like that of a serpent's. A cold, high-pitched laugh filled Ron's head. He was sure he was screaming in his sleep, someone would come and wake him up, but it felt so real, like he was there at the ministry watching his brother turn into Voldemort. The laughing grew louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore, but what followed the laugher sent chills down his spine; nothing but the light fading to darkness and the deepest pit of silence.  
  
Soft rain droplets made their way through his window and prickled his skin. After awhile, the water slowly brought him out of his chilling dream. His vision was blurry and his eyes were bloodshot and dry, like he had been crying for a long time and just couldn't cry anymore. He lifted his hand up to his face and sure enough, it was damp. He dismissed the thought that he could have been crying and blamed the wetness on the rain. It did however, feel rather late. He looked over at the muggle clock that Harry had given him for a birthday present his sixth year. It read one o'clock. Maybe he had only been asleep for a few hours. He sat up on his bed and looked out of the window that was beside him. For the first time, he noticed that it was dark. He had completely slept the day away and he was returning to Hogwarts in just a few hours. The sudden thought hit him that Harry wasn't in the room, as he should be at this hour. Even though he was still upset about Percy and would prefer to be alone, he decided to go find Harry and tell him to get a good night's rest. After all, he still had to get his school things ready for the next day. He got up out of bed and went downstairs, into the living room. No one was in there, so he looked in the kitchen. There wasn't anyone in there either. Frustrated, Ron started searching the entire house. He found his mother in her room along with his father that had just returned a few hours ago from a long night shift. Ginny and Hermione weren't in their room either so there was only one place they could be, under the tree. He walked outside in the now pouring rain and found that there was no moonlight at all because of the cloud cover. He took his wand from his pocket and muttered "Lumos." Holding the wand in front of him to light the way, he slowly trudged towards the tree in the newly formed mud. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached the tree that he was looking for. He found the opening in the roots and slid in easily since he was completely soaked. His eyes immediately fell on Harry and Ginny laying on the floor asleep, holding each other in their arms. Usually he would haven't allowed this thing to go on between his best friend and his little sister, but they were fully clothed and Ginny was still dealing with Percy. His eyes lingered on the couple for a few moments longer before he finally shifted his gaze and found Hermione asleep on one of the couches along the wall. It made him smile slightly to see that she didn't have the usual strong expressions on her face. Instead, she was relaxed and content, at least on the outside. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead so as not to wake her up. She must have felt his presence because she stirred for a moment and slowly opened her eyes. A warm smile crossed her face when she saw him standing over her.  
"Mmmm...........hi," she stretched. She blinked a few times and a suddenly worried look crossed her face. She looked like she had remembered something important. "Ron, are you okay? I mean about erm, everything with Percy and all." Ron grimaced. He didn't want to hear the sound of his brother's name. "Yeah, um, I'm fine I guess." She looked at him fervently. "Are you sure? You were in your room for quite awhile." "Yeah I know, I fell asleep." He decided not to tell her about the terrifying dream he had had. He didn't want to worry her anymore. "So, why are all of you down here?" "Oh Harry said that you were still in your room and that he didn't want to disturb you. It was getting late and your parents were already in bed, so Harry just grabbed a pillow and blanket from the linen closet and tried to sleep on the couch." "That still doesn't explain why you're down here." "I'm getting to that. Anyway, Ginny and I went to her room and went to bed as well. No sooner had I fallen asleep, when a knock came at the door. Ginny answered it and it was Harry. He said that he was going to the tree and wanted her to come with him. She just dragged me along with her." "Oh. Well, do you want to go back to the house now? We can still get some sleep." "Sure, do you want to wake those two?" He glanced at his best friend and his sister lying next to each other. They looked so happy and peaceful together. A thought crept into his head that maybe he and Hermione should be taking advantage of their time alone. They wouldn't get too many opportunities like this one. He realized that he still hadn't answered her question. "No, let's let them sleep for a little longer. We'll wake them in about an hour." Hermione got a slightly suspicious look in her eyes. "Okay........so, back to the house then?" "Yeah. Do you mind if we go into my room?" "That's fine."  
Ron held out his hand for her and helped her off the couch. She smiled and led him to the exit, every few seconds glancing back and giving him a flirty look.  
They made their way across the yard and crept into the house, trying not to make the floor boards creek, and walked upstairs to his room.  
He walked in and sat down on the bed as Hermione closed the door, and locked it. She climbed onto the bed and smiled as she laid down next to him. The entire environment around them seemed to change into something more comforting and intimate.  
She kissed him softly on the lips and ran her fingers through his fiery red hair.  
Getting more and more enticed, he rolled on top of her, making sure not to break the connection of their passionate kisses.  
He caressed her face in a caring way that made her swoon. She could feel his chest against hers, just teasing her as their kisses deepened. She was getting that same urge she always got when she was like this with him, but this time it was different. She didn't just want him, the thought of being with him consumed her very being. She finally felt that this was the right time, and the right place to do what she had been fantasizing about for eons. She loved him so much that she would give the world to him if she could. "I want you to make love to me, Ron," she whispered. She leaned in and clamped her mouth over his before he had a chance to respond. Ron quickly began to kiss her back, one hand running up her back to tangle in her hair, bringing her head closer to him. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, her tongue slipping around his and exploring his mouth, as he was hers. They finally had to break the kiss to breathe. "Hermione," Ron gasped against her lips. "Are you sure?" She smiled and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently and then pulling back. "Yes," she said quietly. "I love you and I want to make love to you. Here. Tonight." Ron felt himself harden even more at her words. He breathed her name before pulling her to him for another kiss. When they broke apart this time he tenderly nuzzled her jaw. "If you want to stop... at any time..." Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head. She knew that. She had always known that. But she knew that she wasn't going to ask him to stop. She wanted this like she'd never wanted anything else in her life. She leaned down and placed soft kisses on his cheeks, dodging his mouth as he tried to kiss her again. She was giggling softly. Finally he reached up and caught her head, holding it still and slanting his mouth over hers. She sighed into his kiss and deepened it quickly. Hermione ran her hands under his T-shirt and up his back. She dragged her fingernails lightly across his shoulders and down his chest. Then she grasped the bottom of the shirt and tugged it upwards. Ron broke their kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and then he claimed her lips again, thrusting his tongue deeply into her mouth. Hermione couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her when she felt one of his hands slip beneath her shirt and slide around to her stomach. He drew small, meaningless patterns with his fingertips as his hand inched up toward her breast. She suddenly leaned away from him, but before he could voice the question his mind was forming she had reached down and jerked her own shirt over her head, dropping it behind her. Ron shot her a soft, sexy grin and fumbled with the back clasp of her bra for a moment. When he couldn't get it open, she giggled and undid it for him. He smiled sheepishly. "I could've done that for you." His hands found her breasts, cupping them gently. She drew in a sharp breath and rocked her hips against him. "God, Hermione," Ron breathed harshly against her skin. His lips trailed down her neck and over her pulse-point. He gently nipped and licked his way along until he reached the top of her breasts. She whimpered helplessly and arched her back, trying to draw his mouth down to where she wanted it. Ron smiled against her skin and quickly obliged her, his lips closing hotly over her nipple and sucking it into his mouth. Hermione arched her back again, allowing her weight to rest on Ron's arm that was around her waist. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she laced her fingers into his hair. She moaned loudly as his mouth trailed a path between her breasts, giving each the same treatment. Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore she pushed herself away and sat up. Ron smiled up at her and raised up as well, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he slowly brought one hand around to the front of her pajamas and his eyes raised up to meet hers. She nodded slightly and he slid them off slowly, leaving kisses down her thighs. She shivered a little when she felt his hands sliding her knickers down her legs. Ron came up slowly to face her, making sure his body touched hers the whole time. He was shaking with the effort to control his urge to have her now. Hermione slid her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to her for a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled her as close to him as he could, feeling like he never wanted to let her go again. Hermione's hands ran gently down Ron's chest and stopped at the button on his jeans. Her lips were moving softly over his neck and down across his shoulder. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her small hands unbutton and unzip his jeans, tugging them over his hips. When they pooled at his knees he quickly kicked them off and then lay back down on the bed. "Hermione, I love you so much," Ron whispered softly. "You know that don't you?" "I love you, too, Ron. I think I always have," she answered softly, running her fingers lightly over the bulge in his boxers. Ron groaned and thrust his hips into her hand. She grinned up at him when she felt his reaction and did it again. "Bloody Hell, Hermione," Ron moaned hoarsely. Then his hands landed on her shoulders and urged her to go lower. But she didn't oblige just yet. She wanted his urge to build up. She covered him with her body, bringing her face up to his. His lips touched hers gently, just briefly, beginning a slow series of soft sweet kisses each a little deeper and lasting a little longer than the last. They kissed that way for a while, Ron's hands running up and down her body while she writhed on top of him. The rolled over quickly, letting him be on top. Then he trailed his lips across her face and down her neck, moving up to capture her earlobe between his teeth and tug gently. His mouth continued its exploration of her neck and shoulders, following the path his fingertips were laying out. He moved down and placed a kiss on her nipple before running his tongue around it. This elicited a deep groan from her throat. At the sound Ron sucked her nipple into his mouth and thrust his hips against hers. They moaned in unison at the contact. "You're so beautiful, Hermione." Ron whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Ron brushed her hair back from her forehead and bent in to kiss her gently on the mouth. Hermione slid her hands down his back and under the boxers he wore. She could feel him against her and couldn't wait to get rid of the last barrier that separated them. She shoved at them impatiently and Ron chuckled against her lips, moving his own hands down to help her. Together they managed to rid him of the garment and then she pulled him down onto her and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Ron's lips again found hers and he kissed her deeply, trying to convey all of his feelings to her. Hermione cradled him between her spread legs and rocked her hips against him. "Hermione?" he questioned softly. "You're sure about this?" She smiled at him. "Yes, Ron. Please, I want you so badly it hurts." Ron grimaced slightly at her choice of words. It was going to hurt and he didn't even want to think about that. Although he wasn't sure if it would hurt as bad since she had been with Krum. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment. He nodded and bent down, capturing her lips with his as he started to push slowly into her. He moved forward an inch and then stopped, allowing her body time to adjust to him. He kept his eyes locked on hers, watching the emotions dancing in their chocolate depths. He pushed forward a little more and saw her bit her lip, hard. He stopped and soothed her lips with his for a moment. Then he raised his head to look at her again. Her eyes were open and he could tell that it was hurting her, but he could also see her desire shining in her eyes. Hermione watched Ron watching her. She tried not to flinch when he pushed a little farther into her, but she could tell that he had caught her movement. She decided that there was only one way to do this. She raised herself up on her elbow and ran her tongue across his ear, then she whispered softly into it, "Do it quickly, Ron, please." Ron searched her eyes briefly. He understood what she was doing. He took a deep breath and laced his fingers with hers. Then he pushed his hips forward until he was completely inside her. Hermione's eyes snapped shut and her fingers tightened on his to an almost painful grip, but she didn't make a sound. Ron's eyes slipped shut too and he bent to kiss her softly, breathing against her lips, "I'm sorry, Hermione. God, I'm so sorry." Then, at her insistent urging he allowed himself to settle fully into her, and their eyes shot open and locked. Ron blinked and looked down at Hermione. She was staring at him in unsuppressed awe. "Ron..." she breathed. "I know," he whispered. "I know." They lay quietly, staring at each other for a long time. Neither of them could find the words to say to one another. Finally Ron reached out and traced her face with his fingertips. "I love you, Hermione." "I've always loved you, Ron," she answered, tears shining in her eyes. Ron smiled at her, feeling tears welling in his own eyes. She reached out and ran her thumb across his bottom lip before leaning up and placing a soft kiss there. When she pulled away she had a mischievous grin on her face. "Make love to me, Ron," she whispered. Ron shifted his weight up to his elbows and looked at her for a long moment. "Alright, Hermione?" he asked quietly. She nodded her head at him. Ron nodded back and lowered his head to kiss her again as he began to move slowly inside her. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back into her. His fingers were laced into her hair at the side of her head and he was kissing her softly with each thrust of his hips. He was trying to keep it slow for her sake, but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold out. Hermione could sense his need. She knew he was holding back, trying to take it slow for her. And she really appreciated it, but she wanted him to have his first time to be right, since hers wasn't. But there was also a different way of looking at it. This could be her TRUE first time, since Viktor was well, let's just leave it at that. Not to mention that it was still quite painful. She moved her hips against him a little faster. Ron groaned harshly and thrust into her a little harder and a little faster. He raised himself up a little so that he could see her face and started to move faster still. He was so close and he wanted to see her when it happened. He knew that she probably wouldn't have an orgasm this time. Hell, he could see that she was still in pain, although she didn't seem to be hurting as much as she was. Hermione met his thrusts with her own, somehow knowing that he was close. She watched in fascination as his face twisted up into a grimace that almost looked like pain. Then he gave a few sharp, uneven thrusts and his whole body began to shake. She caught her breath as she felt his warm seed fill her and his eyes go glassy and unfocused. He chanted her name like a prayer as his climax overtook him. He tried to hold her eyes until the end, but after a minute he couldn't fight it anymore and they slipped shut. Finally he collapsed onto her body, completely drained. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, trying to catch his breath, but when he came back to himself he could feel Hermione's small hands gently caressing his back. He pushed himself up and rolled over, pulling her body with him and snuggling her close to him. She shivered slightly and he reached for the covers and hid themselves under them. His hands were running softly up and down her body as they cuddled. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered into her hair. Hermione turned to him and searched his eyes with a confused expression. "For what?" "For hurting you. I didn't want to hurt you," he said softly. "Ron," Hermione whispered softly. "It wasn't you that hurt me." At his disbelieving snort she grinned. "Okay, maybe it had something to do with you, but you know what I mean. I knew it would still hurt. I wanted it. I wanted you...because I love you." Ron's arms tightened around her. God, what had he done to deserve her? "I love you too, Hermione," he whispered softly.  
  
A/N: Wow okay, so how do you guys like my first sex scene? Yeah, I'm shocked too. Sorry It's been so long since I've written. I've been quite busy and frankly I made a big boo-boo. I, for some reason, had related a certain someone to Ron's character. He and I were like Ron and Hermione and well, things fell through.  
  
WORST BREAK-UP IN HISTORY!!!  
  
So writing this story was kinda hard because a lot of my writing has a real life basis and I build on that. Don't fret, my life isn't THAT much of an emotional roller-coaster, but it's up there! I think that's quite enough about my strange life for now, so thanks for reading!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	6. Returning

Still Daft  
  
Chapter Six: Returning  
  
Ron and Hermione lay there holding one another for quite some time, both daydreaming about what had just happened. They took long, slow drawling breaths and fell into a synchronized rhythm. They looked deep into each other's eyes and felt whole at last, like nothing either of them had felt before. But before long, Hermione came to her senses.  
  
"Ron, we really should wake those two up. We're leaving in only a few hours."  
  
Even though he never wanted to leave this moment, he obliged. "Yeah I know. Besides, mum will be getting up soon and I don't think she'd fancy seeing us like this."  
  
Hermione glanced at their nakedness, "Erm, yeah probably not."  
  
They got dressed in almost silence, except for the murmured "I love you so much," that came from Ron's lips.  
  
They tip toed downstairs hand in hand and stifling silent giggles. Ron jumped at something that brushed by his leg, which turned out to be Crookshanks. Hermione had to put her hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her laughter while Ron turned a bright shade of red that clashed badly with his hair.  
  
When they opened the back door, they found that the rain had stopped and the sky was showing signs of the sun getting ready to rise. Feeling that they'd better hurry, they broke into a run towards the tree.  
  
Hermione was the first to slide through and was also the first to lay eyes on the scene that was Harry and Ginny doing exactly what Ron and Hermione had been doing only minutes before.  
  
Hermione immediately turned around out of pure embarrassment while Ginny had caught sight of her bushy hair and screamed.  
  
It made Ron hit the floor with a thud. When he got up and turned around, Ginny wasn't the only one screaming.  
  
Ginny had wrapped herself in the blanket that was covering both of them, leaving Harry, well, exposed. He grabbed the nearest pillow and covered himself up.  
  
Ron however was shouting at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?! HARRY THAT IS MY SISTER THAT YOU HAVE YOUR GRUBBY MITS ON!! GET UP, GET DRESSED, AND GET OUT!!!!"  
  
Hermione tried shutting him up, but it was no use. Hating to use magic out of school, she whipped out her wand and yelled "SILENCIO! Ron, you're going to wake up your mother if you don't shut your mouth!"  
  
Harry looked at her, "Why did you bring your wand out here?"  
  
"I don't go anywhere without it, Harry. You do know that we're in the middle of a war, don't you?" She said with her eyebrows raised. "And get dressed, will you? It's almost daylight you know." She turned Ron around to face the wall while Ginny and Harry got dressed.  
  
All four of them climbed out in silence, Ron being the most disgruntled of all of them. When he started flapping his arms madly like a bird, Hermione lifted the silencing charm off him, after making him promise not to say a word to Harry or Ginny about the incident.  
  
They hurried to the house as quick as they could. Hermione reached the door first. When she opened it, Molly was on the other side. She regained her composition before the others could even try to, "What on earth are you all doing out here?!" Hermione took the responsibility of making up a story. "We, erm, Ginny and I were out here and Harry and Ron came to wake us up. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Molly studied her for a moment. "Well I was going to wake you girls up and you weren't in your beds. I checked on Ron and Harry and they were gone too. I know it's a bit earlier than usual, but Arthur wanted you have breakfast with you four before he went to work."  
  
Ron spoke for the first time, "Well, we're up so let's eat."  
  
"Well we have to make the food first!" Molly pushed all four of them inside the door. "Harry, Ron, did you pack your things yet?"  
  
"Er, no actually we haven't," Ron admitted.  
  
"Well get going then! You should know by now that the train leaves at eleven!"  
  
Ron and Harry ran upstairs to pack while the girls helped Molly in the kitchen. The sun had barely risen when Mr. Weasley came down the staircase.  
  
"Good morning, dear," he kissed Molly on the cheek. "So, is breakfast ready yet?"  
  
"Just about, Arthur."  
  
Ron and Harry came bounding down the staircase. Ron had a grin on his face. "We smelled food."  
  
Molly looked up from the frying eggs. "Are you packed yet?"  
  
"Yes mum," Ron said while rolling his eyes.  
  
The four Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry all found a seat at the table. Hermione leaned over to Ron and whispered in his ear, "Have you talked to Harry about…"  
  
He shook his head, to Hermione's relief. The last thing that the four of them needed was a fight. Things were finally calm between all of them and a fight would ruin everything.  
  
Harry took a bite of his fried eggs and turned to Mr. Weasley. "How-" he swallowed his eggs, "are we getting to the train station?"  
  
"We have company cars this year. Since everything I was saying about you know who was right, I finally get some perks at my job."  
  
"Well that's good. I didn't want to have to do the underground thing again," Ginny said while chewing up her biscuit.  
  
They finished their meal, going through various conversations ranging from Quidditch to the ongoing war.  
  
The trunks were packed and Mr. Weasley had decided to see them off instead of going to work. "It's okay, I don't mind. I'll only be a little late."  
  
Ron and Harry went in the car that Mr. Weasley was driving and the girls went with Mrs. Weasley. The ride to the station was boring and uneventful as usual, but there was a weird feeling in Ron, Harry, and Hermione's hearts. This would be the last time they would be going to Hogwarts and the last time that they would be riding the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was lucky and still had one more year before that feeling would grow in her heart.  
  
When they reached the train station, they hurried off to the pillars that held the secret entrance to platform nine and three quarters. Ron and Hermione went through the entrance together, followed by Ginny and Harry, and then by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They put their trunks on the train and put their animals in the compartment of their choice. All four of them jumped off the train to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all receive giant bear hugs and kisses from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The train was getting ready to depart and the four of them separated themselves from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny boarded the train, but Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited for a second outside of the door. They all sighed deeply, knowing that this was the last time they would be here.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "It's kind of sad, you know? Once I leave Hogwarts, I'm not going to have a place that feels like home anymore."  
  
Ron and Hermione empathized with him. All three took one last look and boarded the train in silence.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it's been forever since I have written and I'm sorry to those that were waiting on me to do so. I've been quite busy and every time I would say that I was going to write, something else came up. Once again I'm sorry and I'm trying to clear out some of my schedule so that I can write a lot more often.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	7. Memories

Still Daft 

Chapter Seven: Memories

Half way into the long train ride, Hermione and Ron were done with their duties and ready to find Harry and Ginny. Hermione had made head girl and was able to boss around her prefect boyfriend. He didn't mind it that much of course because he was used to her being a bit bossy, with or without the head girl badge.

They were strolling down the corridor of the train, when they spotted a particular compartment with the glass quite fogged up. Ron wanted to leave whoever it was in there alone, while Hermione wanted to punish them for having such behavior on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione put her hand on the handle of the door and looked at Ron.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders and took a step back away from the door. "I'm not going in there."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, be that way." She opened the door and her eyes found Harry and Ginny snogging heavily on the floor. She covered her eyes and- oh no. Ron had seen them.

"Harry, just what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?!?! Get off my sister, you git!" Ron rushed in the compartment and crossed his arms.

Harry rolled off of Ginny and stood up. "Sorry mate, I…er….Ginny….you tell him."

Ginny looked like she'd been interrupted from something very important. "Ugh! Ron, this was my idea! Leave him alone, will you?"

"Ginny, don't you know any better? What if we had been Malfoy and his nasty blokes, eh? We could have cursed you to bits with your backs turned like that."

"Not to mention you were too distracted to notice much going on around you," Hermione chimed in.

"Alright you two, enough with the lectures," Harry said.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure, Ron. What is it?"

"No, no, in private."

Harry gulped. He wasn't quite sure what Ron wanted with him, but he had a pretty good idea. He followed Ron out of the compartment and down the corridor until they found an empty one.

"So, what's this about?"

"Look Harry, this is my little sister you are messing with. If you do anything to hurt her, you'll have me and my brothers to deal with. Got it, mate?"

"Ron, I don't want to hurt her. I love-"

"No, no no no no no no. My sister is way too young for love, not to mention what we saw you two doing last night…or this morning….or whatever the bloody hell you want to call it. Right, well…."

Harry sighed. "She's only a year younger than us! You and Hermione were in love at Ginny's age. AND Hermione…you know…with Krum at Ginny's age too."

Ron turned red. "Don't say his name, Harry."

"Er, sorry. But it's true and you know it."

"Right," Ron said, trying to control his temper. "Well, just don't hurt her or you know what will happen."

"Whatever then. So are we still mates then, or are we sworn enemies now?" Harry said with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Ron looked at him for a second. "Right, well I guess we're enemies now that you're dating my sister and all," Ron said sarcastically with a smirk that matched Harry's.

They looked at each other for a second and started laughing. Just then Hermione showed up at the door and opened it.

"The cart's come by. Do either of you want anything to eat?"

Ron and Harry perked up. "Yeah… I could really go for some cauldron cakes right about now…" Ron said longingly.

"Don't forget about some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," Harry said with his eyes glazed over.

The rest of the train ride was a fun one, at least for those eating all the sweets. Although you can consider reading the new years' textbooks quite fun too, if you're name happens to be Hermione Granger.

They got off the train, boarded the carriages, and were led to Hogwarts. By the time they made their way through all the people at the entrance, the sorting had already ended.

It was time for Professor Dumbledore to make his usual speech and everyone was dead silent.

"Hello and welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. You'll find that we have a new addition to the staff this year. Taking the Defense against the Dark Arts position is Nymphadora Tonks."

She stood up and gave a wave and a smile to all in the great hall. "Uh, if you don't mind, it's just Tonks, Professor Dumbledore."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I'll make a note of that, Professor Tonks." He paused for a second and looked down. His face looked tired and worn, like he hadn't gotten sleep for days. He sighed quietly and looked back up to face everyone. He spoke slowly and softly, giving each word an emotion of it's own. "In times of war, we must always remember that all we truly have is our loved ones. Our possessions can be taken away from us, broken, or destroyed. But those trivial things can be replaced."

"It is the people that we care for that cannot. Once they are gone, there is no return for them. It has come to my attention that many of you have already lost some of your loved ones. I wish I could tell you that it will get better. I wish I could tell all of you that there is no more evil in this world, or that everything will turn out to be okay…..but I can't. No one can. We must take what life deals us and learn to live with it. I am truly sorry for all of you that have lost someone you love. I myself lost a friend a few years ago. Not many knew the real him, but he was an extraordinary man all his own." He looked at Harry, who was looking at his empty plate but not really seeing it. His thoughts were completely consumed with memories of Sirius.

"So, now that this is all said and done, let's eat," Dumbledore said with one last look at the boy who lived. The plates filled up with magnificent food, but not many felt like eating.

Quite a few Gryffindors were lost in thought over their loved ones, Neville and Harry especially. Hermione looked at Harry in concern and noticed that his right hand was shaking.

She tried to put her hand on his and comfort him, but he snapped back to reality and threw his fork that he had been gripping down on the table. He got up and looked at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "I…I'm going to bed," he managed to get out. He walked swiftly through the great hall and broke into a run once he reached the doors. He kept running and running until he reached the portrait hole. Luckily, Hermione had told him the new password before Dumbledore had stared his speech. He spoke the password in a shaky voice and he climbed inside the Gryffindor common room. He headed straight for the boys' dormitory and collapsed on his bed.

He breathed deeply and hoped he could force himself to fall asleep, but he wasn't tired. He sighed as he thought about Sirius. He missed him now more than ever and partly wished he could go back to the department of mysteries and go through the veil too. If he could not join him in life, then he would join him in death. But a second thought came into his head.

What about the prophecy? It has to be fulfilled and there is no running from it. He still hadn't told anyone about what it said and time was running out. He felt the others should know before it was too late. The last thing he wanted was for them to get hurt because of him. He would fight Voldemort alone, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do. Maybe he would meet Sirius in death after all…

A/N: Hey everybody! Happy Thanksgiving!! I'm actually writing this ON thanksgiving so yeah. Tells you how much my family and I spend bonding around the dinner table, huh. So yeah I hope you like this chapter. Although I may have to wait until Sunday to get this posted because my AOL is being stupid. I'll probably have to go to my friend's house when she gets back from her sister's. Riiiiiiiiiiight. Okay well, don't forget to review!!

Love from, Chrystal


End file.
